


A Slight Inconvenience

by FoxontheMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allergic Cas, Allergies, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Human Castiel, Kinky Dean, M/M, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxontheMoon/pseuds/FoxontheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Researching in the bunker is boring. Until it's not :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slight Inconvenience

The first time Castiel sneezed, Dean raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
It had been a few weeks since Cas finally had made it back to the bunker and was settling into his humanity, learning the ropes of the basics like eating, sleeping and getting dressed in the morning. The latter, of course, had given both Sam and himself a good laugh. Castiel had no sense of style whatsoever. But he guessed Angels didn't need styles as they usually borrowed that of their vessel and since Jimmy had vacated the premises, Castiel's style, or lack of, was his own.  
  
Interrupting his thoughts, a second sneeze made him lift his eyes from the book he was reading.There was a puzzled look in the former's angel's face. A little worry also.  
  
_"What's wrong, Cas?"_ Their eyes met and Dean could see he felt embarrassed. He was looking a bit flustered.  
  
_"Nothing"_ but he corrected himself a second later _"My nose... it itches"_  He raised a hand to rub at it and sniffed lightly.  
  
They were in the bunker's huge library, trying to find information on Metatron or any way to get the angels back in Heaven. As the Hunter said nothing more, Castiel resumed his reading but Dean's mind was not into researching anymore. His gaze lingered on Cas' features, specifically his nostrils as they moved ever so slightly with each breath he took. Few seconds later, they flared again as he sniffed and Cas raised a hand to his nose, effectively breaking Dean's concentration on the twitchy appendage.  
  
Dean looked back on his book, suddenly aware that he had been staring. Another sniff, a little more wet this time, brought his mind back to the two previous sneezes and he felt his pulse quicken.  
  
He always had a little kink for sneezing but since the only ones he heard were Sam's - his gigantor of a brother had these huge fits wherever it was ragweed season – He could never enjoy those. He found them disgusting. But sometime he was lucky and their path crossed with a sneezy witness. Dean always insisted to interview those, partly because of his kink. He also wanted to avoid Sam catching a cold as much as possible. If Sam's allergy fits were huge, his cold sneezes were even worse. And Dean didn't want to risk it.  
  
Another sneeze brought him back from these traumatizing memories. This time Castiel caught it in the crook of his elbow. Damn he never though Cas' sneezes would be so hot. With that thought he lifted his head, finally looking at the sneezing man and squinted his eyes. He's been in the bunker a few weeks now and although the newly human didn't have any contact with the outside world, besides Sam, Kevin or himself (Crowley didn't count, he was still shackled in the dungeon) so he couldn't be sick because none of them was. Which left him with only one possibility...  
  
_"Dust bothering you?"_  
  
Castiel lifted his gaze to meet his and he had the distinct impression there was another sneeze lurking around, he was looking a little dazed with his jaw slack and watery eyes.  
  
_"I.... eh...... "_ He lurched forward, catching the sneeze again in his elbow. _"I don't know"_  
  
Dean sighed. How do you bring an ex angel to share his vessel's medical history. Of course he could just ask bluntly. Cas still had that sneezy look and Dean got up to bring a tissue box to the table.  
  
_"Did it bother Jimmy?"_ The thought of his vessel seemed to kill the sneeze in it's track and Cas closed his mouth, concentrating.  
  
A few moments later however, the forgotten sneeze came back with a vengeance and he didn't have time to cover the wet explosion that erupted out of him. Cas grabbed a few tissue blow his nose, and with a second of hesitation, he took a few more to wipe the table.  
  
_"I don't think he knew.... but...."_  he sniffed experimentally _" …I remember Amelia teasing him about it.... about how he always sneezed when he.... he cleaned the garage so... I'd say yes"_  
  
With a nod, Dean closed his book suddenly. An almost invisible cloud of fine dust rose around it and the hunter got up, trying to keep himself from smiling.  
  
_"Seems like dust allergy alright! Just stay here, I'll go raid Sam medicine cabinet and..."_  
  
The dust reached Cas at that moment and the former angel breath hitched only once before his head snapped forward in a wet double, his hand hovered in front of his gaping mouth, obviously waiting for a few more. Dean turned around, not bothering to finish his sentence. He instead said _"be back in a jiffy"_ and he almost ran out of the library.  
  
Once out of sight, Dean paused behind a wall and listened as sneezes after sneezes echoed in the library. He smiled to himself. Doing research would prove to be a little more entertaining from now on. 


End file.
